


The Demon Princess's Torture

by Aiambia



Category: Original Work
Genre: Horror, I was in sixth grade okay, Kid Fic, Old Writing, Ouran rip off, Vague descriptions of violence, evil kid, self-insert sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-30
Updated: 2017-06-30
Packaged: 2018-11-21 09:10:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11354331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aiambia/pseuds/Aiambia
Summary: A group of teenagers learns that a little girl is actually a demon. Now if only they could convince her older brother that this was true.





	The Demon Princess's Torture

**Author's Note:**

> I'm posting this for the sake of preserving it, but I welcome you to read it. I wrote this in sixth grade for an English project. The story has been copied verbatim, mistakes and all. So, be warned, it's very bad. 
> 
> Enjoy?

 

“Nee-san, nee-san, where are you?” A little girl chanted while skipping down the halls of Santsuku Academy’s high school division. Soon the girl found and entered a large furnished, and beautifully decorated ballroom, filled with with people.

“Yumi! Two iced teas please!” shouted a brittish boy. “Megumi, I need a fruit bowl with extra banana!” yelled a dirty blond. “Zome, could you take Danny’s order? I’ve got to get Logan’s crumpets and LouLou wants coffee.” Megumi said. “Give Tenami Logan’s order, and you take Danny’s order, and I’ll take frenchie’s.” Zome said before skating off into the kitchen.

At first glance, it looks like a café, but there were only five boys in the room. Each boy was surrounded by ten girls who were either laughing, or talking with the boy they were surrounding. There were other groups of only girls who were walking around and chatting with each other. Five particular girls were moving in and out of the crowd and kitchen, serving all others of whatever food, drink, or desert they desiered, as if they were maids. This was in fact, Santsuku Academy’s host club.

The little girl looked around a bit, before finaly spotting the boy she needed. “Nee-san, nee-san, I found you!” She yelled, running towards him. Since it was closing time for the host club, a large crowd of girls made their way out of the room, almost trampling the little girl.

Soon the only ones left in the room were the five boys who were surrounded by girls, the five girls who were serving the crowd, and the little girl who was looking for her older brother. “Nee-san, nee-san!” the little girl yelled again, running up to an asian boy. The boy looked down and smiled before picking her up. “Akumahime Tenshi, what are you doing here?” the boy asked in mock anger. “Well daddy had a bwisniss twip and I didn’t wanna go, so he sent me to wive with you fow a while Jun.” Akumahime answered. “A business trip? Well, alright. Let me introduce you to my friends, Akuma-chan.” Jun said. “This is Danny, Logan, Josh, Louis, Zome, Megumi, Tenami, Yumi, and Ami. Everyone, this is my five year old sister.” “Call me Akuma-chan! Akuma shouted.

“Nee-san, why is his skin black…and why is tare hair yellow?” Akuma asked looking at Logan then Danny and Louis. “Ah…um…L-look Akuma-chan, there’s a puppy in the courtyard!” Junsaid nervously while trying to ignore Akuma’s racestish comment.

“Was that racest?” Danny asked as soon as Jun and Akuma were out of earshot. “I say it was!” Logan almost shouted. “Oh calm down Logan. Like a five year old knows any better.” Ami said. “She probably does know better! Under the sweet exterior could be a little monster, her name means demon princess _if you didn’t notice_!” Danny retorted. “Oh come on Danny, Ami’s right, she’s only five. Besides ‘don’t judge a book by its cover!’” Zome said walkig ntowards Jun and Akuma while everyone else followed. All except Danny, who stood there for a moment confused. “But Akuma’s not a book!” Danny shouted running after them.

“Nee-san,” Akuma started, “All of your friends look really nice, especially Ami.” “Yeah she is nice.” Jun replied slilpping into a daydream. Akuma noticed that Jun was no longer listening to her and asked “Nee-san, do you like Ami” “Sure, I do. We’ve been best friends since long before you were born. Jun said. “No, I mean wike a gwirlfweind.” Akma corrected. “W-what?! N-no! I don’t like Ami like that!” Jun said a little to quickly.

“Like me like what?” Ami asked noticing Jun’s pink tinted cheeks. “A girlfriend.” Jun said while tickling Akuma. “Really now?” Ami replied turning her head towards the window to hide her disappointed eyes.

“*Giggle* can I twak to you in p-pwi-vet, Ami?” Akuma asked. “Sure, anything for you little princess.” Ami replied as Jun set Akuma on the floor. “A what big words.” Jun said walking out of the room. “Well, on second thought I guess she’s alright, eh Logan?” Danny asked his friend. “I don’t know…but she is sweet.” Logan replied as the rest of the group walked out.

As soon as everyone left, Akuma locked the door and walked over to where Ami was sitting. “So Akuma-can, what did you need?” Ami asked. Akuma smirked and looked at Ami. “See, it’s not very much,” Akuma started. “Just stay out of my way – oh, and you are to address me as Akuma-sama at all times, got it?”she finished coldly.

Ami stared at Akuma questioningly. “Um…Akuma-chan, are yo-“ “I told you, you will address me as Akuma-sama!!” Akuma yelled in anger. She slamed her fist on the coffee table beside her, while staring at Ami with hatred.

Akuma slowly moved towards Ami. Behind her the little coffee table all of a sudden broke with a sickening crack. And just as the table broke, Akuma suddenly broke out in anger.

“Stay out of my way and out of Jun’s life. I have orders to prepare him for a top rank classified mission, so if you don’t want to be hurt, or see _my dear brother_ hurt, then I suggest you do what I say.” Akuma practicaly shouted.

Pure fear struck Ami’s face, as if a close friend had been killed. She coward back in distress and horror, not only from Akuma, but from the images running through her mind. A body, laying on the floor in a pool of blood. The body was bruised and cut every where. Torn cloths clung to the blood soaked corpse, and limbs in seemingly imposible position, signaled broken bones. A dark figure emerged from the shadows, but only its eyes and bloody fists were visable. Its eyes, that were as black as night, started glowing red as it slipped back into the shadows.

The deadbody was not herself, but Jun. Ami couldn’t bear the thought of loosing him. After spending years together, how could she let she cared for most, loose his life to little sister?

Ami was still in shock as Akuma walked towards the door. She evil smiled to her self and thought ‘That should teach her. Besides, I hav no time for interferences. Now for her friends’ The five year old east one last hate filled look at Ami before leaving the room.

 

The days dragged on, and with Akuma’s torture, Ami’s life became a living nightmare. She’s often the one who would use the club room as a study place. When Akuma found out about this, she took every chance she could to go there, during Ami’s stud times, to torture her.

Akuma was the type of demon who played mind games. She could make you belive in any thing. Her favorite method of torture was tearing you up, from the inside out, using your greatest fear.

For Ami, this fear was loosing her friends, her family, and Jun. Akuma would often tell her just how each person would be tortured, but when she went to Jun, she would always change her method. It would become more disturbing, horrifying, and gruesome with every telling.

The torture came to a point where it was too painful for Ami to look at her friends. Every time she’d look at one of them, she’d see the torture that Akuma had described. Every time she thought of one of them, she’d feel the pain Akuma said she’d put them through. But every time Ami thought of or looked at Jun, she’d break down in tars. Ami would be in so much pain and be so terrifyed, that she thought his torture might have actualy happened.

 

After a month everything for Ami was worse than usual, not only from the torture, but also because no one else would belive that sweet Akumahime was really an evil demon princess.

“…or maybe I’ll poison him, that way he’ll leave this world slowly…and painfully.” Akuma said evily. “W-why, Akuma-s-sama? Would you really do these things to your own brother? Do you hate him that much?” Ami aske trembling. “No I don’t hate him, I just love torturing you.” Akuma replied. *BAM!* The doors to the club room shot open, and standing in the door way was the rest of the host club. They were all there, except for Jun. “We heard every word. “”You really are evil. “”We should’ve belived you Ami.””You’re such and evil demon girl Akuma.” The group was saying while walking over to Ami and Akuma.

As soon as Ami’s friends helped her up, she bolted out the door and ran down to the courtyard. Running slowed to a trot, then a walk, before Ami just sat and cried her heart out. Hot tears were streaming down her face while she hugged her knees.

“Ami?” Asked a voice. “Are you okay?” Ami recognized the voice immediately. Of course Jun would be worried, they’re best friends after all, but Ami thought back to what what Akuma said about torturing Jun. The image of his dead body, ran through her mind again. Ami only hugged her knees tighter and started shaking violently, still sobbing. Jun wrapped his arms around Ami and hugged her.

After almost an hour of crying. Ami let herself relax while Jun just held her and stroked her hair calmly. Letting her head rest on his shoulder, Ami clung to Jun and said “P-please…don’t…leave me…” though sobs.”I’m not going anywhere.” Jun replied, slightly confused, and very worried.

They stayed like this for a while, until Ami fell asleep. Jun then picked her up bridal style and carried her back to the clubroom.

‘How could this happen?’ Jun thought. ‘She asked me not to leave her, but why? Maybe this is related to Akuma-chan’s visit. Ami has been acting strange since Akuma showed up.’

Jun walked into the club room, with a sleeping Ami in his arms, where all seemed fine at first glance. But when greeted with the distressed and fear stricken faces of his friends, Jun became even more worried.

After setting Ami on a couch, Jun went over to Danny and asked, “What happened here?” “Your sister happened.” Danny replied grimly. “She really is a demon, just as Ami said.” Zome added, coming up behind Danny. ‘So that’s what’s bothering them. But it must have been a bad dream, or maybe Akuma-chan was annoying them, because she really is a sweet girl.’ Jun thought. “Okay so my sister can be annoying at times, but she’s not a demon!” Jun said, trying but failing to convince his friends.

“you brought Ami up here, didn’t you see how she was?! Your demon sister has been telling her, and now us, of ways we would be tortured, if we didn’t obey her!” Danny yelled. “Not to mension what a sick, evil, and twisted mind she has!” Zome added.

Jun looked at Akuma who was sleeping on the couch opposite of Ami. “Akuma is not a demon. She’s a sweet and innocent five year old.” Jun said before waking up Akuma.

“Do I have to go?” Akuma sked later that after noon. “Yes, you do.” Danny said. Jun glared at him before quickly adding, “We wouldn’t want dad worrying about you now would we?” The rest of the host club said their last goodbyes to Akuma before her limo drove off. Jun tured around as it left, and Akuma took the chance to send one Final cold and evil look at the rest of the club, sending chills up their spines.

“Did it work?” A man asked. “Yes sir, they know what will happen if they interfere…but…if they know something’s coming, won’t they try and stop it?” Akuma asked. “Yes, they will. But you’ll be ready…and so will Jun.” “Of course…father…” Akuma replied, her black eyes now glowing red. “If all goes well, then you will be the one to rule, my little demon princess.”

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Awww, little me was so ambitious. <3 Tackling racism as a sixth grader. All of the beginner mistakes are there and it's adorably bad. "Akumahime Tenshi"? Really? I can't believe I did that. But also I can. Oh! and the school name, "Santsuku" was apparently supposed to be a mashup of the Japanese words for "sun", "moon", and "stars." It's a little nostalgic, looking back on my Weeb days.   
> Although, after reading that again, I'm surprised that no one thought to talk to me about how dark it was. This is kind of dark for a sixth grader.


End file.
